wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Inna prawda
Czego się lękacie? Śmierć i tak prędzej, czy później by was dopadła, a ja jestem tylko jej poczciwym sługą. Że co? Że heretyk? Być może, ale nie z własnej woli nim się stałem. Z czyjej pytasz? Taak. Jak sądzisz, kto oskarżył mnie o herezję, kiedy jeszcze z nią walczyłem? A właściwie nie ja, moi przodkowie. Nie wiesz? Doprawdy? Słudzy twojego słabego imperatora z zazdrości zniszczyli mój dom, zbezcześcili ziemię, która wydała moich przodków. Nie mogli znieść, że lud Destino nie wiedział, co to znaczy wojna. Ale wy lubicie wybierać z historii tylko to, co wam pasuje, lojaliści... tfu! Myślisz, że z innymi legionami było inaczej? Raduj się, bo jako jeden z nielicznym zdołasz poznać prawdziwą historię potępionych. Cóż z tego, że zaraz po tym zginiesz, ale za to umrzesz mądry. My, Wysłannicy znamy historię, jesteśmy kronikarzami przeznaczenia. Posłuchaj więc i nic nie mów, jeżeli chcesz przeżyć historię do końca. Od czego by tu zacząć. Ah, już wiem! Opowiem Ci o Angronie, primarchu Pożeraczy Światów. Po zsabotowaniu projektu „Patriarcha” Angron, jako dziecko, znalazł się na nieznanej planecie, rządzonej przez tyranów, którzy zyskiwali przychylność ludu organizując walki gladiatorów. Młody primarch został odnaleziony wśród ciał obcych przez łowcę talentów. Mężczyzna natychmiast zabrał ze sobą chłopca i uczynił z niego gladiatora, a jako, że Angron był... hmm... Półbogiem, więc w krótkim czasie został także przywódcą gladiatorów i najlepszym z nich. Ale nie mógł znieść zamknięcia, wiele razy próbował uciekać, za każdym razem bez skutku. W końcu jednak wywołał bunt zmodyfikowanych cyber – wszczepami w mózgu gladiatorów i razem z nimi uciekł w góry. Zabrali tyle, ile zdołali unieść. Przez długie miesiące kolejne oddziały wojsk rozbijały się o obronę zawziętych i rozwścieczonych gladiatorów. Ale i na obrońców w końcu przyszedł czas. Ich liczba zmalała o ponad połowę, a wróg przyszykował ostateczny cios. Angron i jego kamraci wykopali sobie sami groby na znak, że tanio swych żyć nie sprzedadzą. Kiedy rozgorzała ostateczna bitwa, Imperator porwał z pola bitwy swojego syna. Ten jednak był nieposłuszny i chciał zginąć razem ze swoimi gladiatorami. Władca ludzkości nie zgodził się na to i zabrał ze sobą młodego Primarchę. Angron nigdy nie wybaczył ojcu i gdy tylko nadarzyła się okazja do zemsty, posłał swoich barbarzyńskich Pożeraczy Światów do szturmu na Pałac Imperatora. Kiedy jednak buntownicy zostali wyparci z Terry, to właśnie Legion czczący Boga Krwi wycofał się jako ostatni. Od tamtej pory każdy śmiertelnik drży na samą myśl, że naprzeciw niemu może stanąć Berzerker, żądna krwi bestia, zabijająca bez umiaru, by tylko przelać więcej i więcej szkarłatnego płynu. Nie jeden chciałby wbić topór w twoje przygarbione ze strachu plecy wznosząc okrzyki na cześć swojego pana na Tronie Czaszek. Widzę, że już Cię ciarki przechodzą, a to dopiero początek historii wygnanych. Teraz opowiem Ci o Mortarionie, przywódcy Gwardii Śmierci. Widziałeś ich? Czułeś... Ach, rozumiem. Chyba łaska twojego słabego władcy spłynęła na ciebie, skoro oni nie wyczuli ciebie. Mortarion znalazł się na planecie, której władcami byli demoniczni lordowie i ich przerażające hordy, zamieszkujące w wysokich górach okrytych otoczką stężonych, trujących gazów. Ludzie żyli na równinach, gdzie powietrze było względnie czyste, ale w zamian za to co noc borykali się z napadami bestii z gór. Największy z władców planety przygarnął Primarchę do swojej siedziby, ale zakazał mu wychodzenia na zewnątrz. Ciekawość jednak zatriumfowała nad rozumem i Mortarion ujrzał nędzę mieszkańców planety. Chłopak sprzeniewierzył się ojcu i musiał uciec na równiny. Razem z ludźmi podjął walkę z demonami. Szkolił żołnierzy i tworzył coraz to doskonalsze filtry powietrza, dzięki którym mogli wchodzić coraz wyżej, ale główna twierdza wroga była za wysoko, nawet dla doskonałego ciała Mortariona. Pewnego razu na planetę przybył Imperator. Długo dyskutował z synem. Doszli do porozumienia: Jeżeli Mortarion zdoła pokazać Imperatorowi swoją siłę i to, że będzie potrafił ochronic ludnośc planety, która uważała go za swojego przywódcę, będzie mógł zostać. Primarcha jeszcze tej samej nocy wspiął się na najwyższy szczyt z zamiarem zabicia demonicznego władcy planety, ale powietrze było zbyt trujące. Mortarion stracił siły przed samą bramą twierdzy i kiedy już miał zginąć z rąk wroga, Imperator powalił demona jednym cięciem i zabrał ze sobą Mortariona. Twój władca nigdy nie liczył się z innymi. Był zaborczy. Brał i nie dawał nic w zamian. To właśnie dla tego Fulgrim i Dzieci Imperatora, które czciły władce ludzkości tak gorliwie, jak tylko się dało, w końcu zwrócili się przeciw głównemu elementowi swojego kultu. Fulgrim kochał Imperatora jak syn ojca, ale nie otrzymywał nic w zamian. A Magnus Czerwony? Przecież on był lojalny, chciał ostrzec swojego pana przed zdradą Horusa. Ale w tym celu musiał użyć czarnoksięstwa. Tak, to właśnie za lojalność Imperator rzucił do szturmu na Miasto Świateł legion Kosmicznych Wilków. Imperator sam sobie stwarzał wrogów. A przecież gdyby posłuchał Magnusa, Herezji można by było zapobiec... A Alpharius? Ostatni z Primarchów? Czemu on się sprzeciwił? Nie masz pojęcia? Tak też myślałem. Alpharius był wybitnym strategiem, ale tylko Horus potrafił to docenić. Guillman obraził Alphariusa stwierdzając, że jeżeli ten nie będzie działał według Codex Astartes, to Alpha Legion nigdy nie osiągnie tyle, co Ultramarines. A wiesz, co się potem stało? To właśnie Alpharius zaplanował zasadzkę na Istvaan V, w której z 30000 lojalistów całych uszło tylko 5. Legioniści Alphariusa na własną rękę szukali sobie przeciwników na polu bitwy, traktując każdą bitwę z lojalistami jak największe wyzwanie. Tym sposobem zadali ogromne straty Białym Bliznom na Tallarnie. Ale dopiero bitwa z Ultramarines na Eskradorze pokazała dla Guillmana, jak bardzo się mylił obrażając Alphariusa. To właśnie tam, wśród górskich wąwozów Ultramarines ponieśli największa klęskę w całej swojej historii. Mimo iż na samym początku bitwy Guillman zabił Alphariusa, to buntownicy walczyli dalej i tak, jak w miejsce ściętego łba hydry wyrastają 2 następne i silniejsze, tak samo miejsce straconego wodza Alpha Legion wystawia nowych. Chcesz wiedzieć coś więcej? Twoi żałośni dowódcy nawet się nie domyślają, w jak kiepskiej sytuacji się znaleźli. Lord Miecznik zmierza ku wam ze swoimi legionami. Hordy demonów, ciągnące się po horyzont kolumny pancerne, żądni krwi i walki żołnierze, rzesze kultystów z nawróconych przez niego światów. Do tego my, przywódcy Kosmicznych Marines, którzy do niego dołączyli. Przy pomocy naszych antycznych pojazdów i pancerzy siłowych, demonicznych mocy, siejąc strach i terror zgnieciemy was jak robaki. Miecznik rzuci wam na spotkanie najstraszliwsze i największe armie, jakie kiedykolwiek widziano w tym sektorze. Zmiażdżymy was szturmem setek motocykli i ścigaczy, zgnieciemy wasz zapał do walki wielodniowym i nieprzerwanym ostrzałem diabolicznej artylerii. Przejdziemy przez ten świat pozostawiając za sobą tylko zwęgloną ziemię. Nic już nie będzie takie, jak kiedyś. Nic nie zostanie takie samo, gdy Lord Miecznik przemaszeruje na czele swoich legionów, począwszy od tego sektora, a na wydarciu serca z ciała Imperatora skończywszy. Masz wybór, albo ty i twoi gwardziści do nas dołączycie, albo umrzesz jako zabawka Berzerkerów. Że co? Pytasz, czy ja jestem szalony? Dobre pytanie. Nie, na pewno nie bardziej od innych dowódców, którzy by z tobą nawet nie rozmawiali. No i nie bardziej szalony od twoich przełożonych, którzy są pewni zwycięstwa. Nie chcesz się nawrócić? To przykre, bo cały twój regiment to zrobił. Nie wychwalaj mi tu Imperatora, on Ci już nie pomoże. Odwrócił się od ciebie tak samo, jak od nas. Doprawdy, jesteś żałosny z tą swoja gorliwością wiary. Giń psie! Kategoria:Kharlez Kategoria:Opowiadania